Delancey Dancer
Delancey Arabesque Dancer, Del, or Deli to just about everyone, is the daughter of the fourth dancing princess from the story the Twelve Dancing Princesses. She is a Neutral, her story isn't big enough to really want to follow or Rebel from it. Frankly she just follows whatever her cousins want to do. Appearance Delancey has soft raven black hair she wears in two low poofy pigtails tied with dark purple ribbons. She has cream colored skin and grey eyes. She has slim, long fingered hands that her father calls: "perfect" for playing the piano. She wears a navy blue cardigan, a white tank-top, a pleated pearl grey skirt, white knee socks with black bows on the knees, and black dancing slippers. Personality Delancey is pretty easygoing. She doesn't really care where her road takes her as long as the people she cares the most about are happy with the way their lives go. If her cousins want to Rebel, she'll rebel too, if they want to follow their story, she will too. Delancey kind of dresses in dark, inconsipiscious colors, simply because that's what she wants to be. She wants to stand on the sidelines of her story, she doesn't want to be the main character or star of it. She's perfectly happy to blend in the shadows. This makes some of her cousins crazy, as they want her to take the lead in her life, but she doesn't. Delancey has a minor anxiety disorder. She rarely shows it, but she does have the symptoms. Not everyone knows about this, only Justine, who walked in on her in the middle of an anxiety attack and helped her through it. The attacks usually happen when she's alone, though one has happened in the girls' locker room before Grimnastics. Delancey does not tell anyone about her anxiety problem, teachers, students, her family. The only way you'll find out about said disorder is if you catch her in the middle of a pretty bad attack. The answer as to why is simple, she doesn't want to make a scene. Delancey doesn't want people to make a fuss over her and so she keeps it on the DL as best as she can. Delancey has moments where she's a bit of a perfectionist. Not very often, it doesn't bother her that she doesn't get fantastic grades all the time and stuff like that. But when she knows her family will see the results, then she will become a perfectionist. However she tends to not be perfect at what she tries to do which triggers the anxiety attacks. She has been greatly schooled in the art of being a Dancer. Her mother has spent years instilling in her daughter that Dancers don't cry, that Dancers don't feel fear, that Dancers are the best at everything they try to do, that Dancers always sparkle no matter what they are doing, and that Dancers are always perfectly poised and polite. She actually used to hunch her shoulders, but her mother had many methods to train her not to. Friends Justine Dancer Justine is pretty much like a mountain for Delancey to lean on when she needs it. They're more than cousins, those two are like sisters. Although Justine is a little bit mad that Delancey won't tell anyone else, not even her parents, about her anxiety problem. The two have had quite a few discussions about this. Electra Antler TBA Romance Delancey isn't interested in romance right now because whenever someone tries to flirt with her, she doesn't think they're being serious. After all, she's not the dancer people notice. Although it would be nice, if someone who flirted with her would really mean it, just occasionally. But that's just wistful thinking. Family Mother: Deirdre Dancer "I really care for my mother. It's just that, she can be as stiff as a board. I mean, I have to ask for permission when I want to see her. Enough said." Delancey about Deirdre. Deirdre Dancer is a pretty okay mother, she's not perfect. She told Delancey that she could try piano playing instead of dancing during the first half of high school. Then, when it was time to get serious, she was to hang up her sheet music and take down the dancing shoes. To please her mother, she's spent one afternoon each week since she was six dancing. Even now, she can only do the most basic of steps. Delancey knows Deirdre loves her, but not unconditionally. She believes that if she messes up, if she isn't perfect and her mother sees that, then Deirdre won't love her. She's probably not wrong. Father: Louis Charming "He always told me to play my emotions. That's helped me more than Mother saying a Dancer let's no one see them cry." Delancey about Louis. Louis meant her mother because he was the piano player at one of her mother's dance lessons. It's from him Delancey gets her skills, and it's thanks to him she gets to play the piano as much as he does. He calls her his Del-Del. Louis originally was told to have nothing to do with Delancey's upbringing, Deirdre believing a mother was all a young girl needed, but he finally intervened when she was six and crying because she disappointed Deirdre. Assorted Aunts: Assorted Dancers "It goes like this: Judge Judge Judge, Spoil, Judge, Judge, Spoil, Spoil, Judge, Judge, Spoil. Just once I want at least one of them to be normal." Delancey about her aunts, all eleven of them. They either spoil Delancey rotten or judge her for her hair, her clothes, her interests, everything. there is no in between. The spoiling usually happens whenever her mother is within earshot. It kind of confuses her on what they honestly think of her. Cousin: Arcelia Dancer Arcelia is a Rebel, which kind of makes their relationship a little awkward. Arcelia wants Delancey to not stick to the background, to take the lead in her own life, but Delancey's explained it to her in every possible way that that's just not what she wants out of life. Cousin: Justine Dancer Favorite Cousin! Cousin: Adalius Dancer TBA Cousin: Alejandro Dancer Like Arcelia, Alejandro wants Delancey to find out what she wants in life, and honestly cares about her. But the pair honestly don't interact that much. Pet Delancey has a pet deer named Hart. Hart's a fawn with a speckled coat and a white tail, who often curls up in her lap and naps there. Interests Piano Delancey prefers to play the music her cousins dance to. When she plays, she squints up at the sky rather than at the music, yet still plays a beautiful song every time. Sometimes, if the regular piano player's out of commission for dance classes, someone will hunt down Delancey from wherever she is, (Princessology, Muse-ic Class, her dorm, the Enchanted Forest, wherever), and she'll play the music instead. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses